1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus in which the optical characteristic of a display element is controlled by a current passing therethrough, and a control method for the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In organic electroluminescence (EL) display apparatuses, the brightness of an organic EL element is controlled by a current passing therethrough. Accordingly, the larger the driving current, the higher the brightness of the organic EL element. Further, the sum of the driving currents passing through all pixels is maximum when maximum gradation display is performed over the entire screen.
If the maximum value of the sum of the driving currents of all pixels is high, the power consumption is high, and an expensive large power supply circuit is required. Further, in this case, the temperature of the display apparatus is increased and the life is reduced. Accordingly, there is a need for reducing the maximum value of the sum of the driving currents passing through all pixels.